Sisterly Bath Time
by YuriChan220
Summary: When two sisters take a bath together, the older sister is the one who takes the lead !


**Sisterly Bath Time**

 **Pairing: Kasumi x Ayane**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Here's another Dead or Alive fanfic with my favorite couple~! Sorry if this lemon is a bit short. Enjoy~!**

It's late afternoon and Kasumi and Ayane are in their home, finishing their school work. Well, Kasumi already finished, but she's on her phone, texting their best friend, Hitomi while her sister, Ayane is finishing her school work. A few minutes pass and Ayane stretches out her arms.

"All done," she says.

"Oh, awesome!" Kasumi says as she puts down her phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Oh, just Hitomi-chan again. She and Kokoro-chan are going shopping for clothes again."

"Again? I thought they shopped 2 days ago."

Kasumi giggles. "Well, apparently, Hitomi-chan wanted Kokoro-chan to try on some neat outfits. Although…she wanted her to try on sexy outfits."

"Sounds like Tina and Lei-fang-san," Ayane points out.

"What~? They always go and wear sexy outfits," Kasumi reminds her. "Remember that one time on our double date?"

Ayane thinks back on their date with Tina and Lei-fang where they wore sexy dresses at the prom. "I remember now. Lei-fang-san's dress got my attention, though."

Kasumi smirks. "Oh, my~! You're such a perv, Ayane-chan~!"

The short haired girl blushes. "Huh!? N-no! I was just…admiring her dress, that's all…"

The ginger jumps off the chair and sits next to her sister with a smirk still on her face. "Ayane-chaaaan~! You're not fooling me with that blush on your face~"

What can Ayane say? Sure she's seen a lot of pretty dresses lately, but she just couldn't help but stare at Lei-fang's dress. Kasumi kisses her sister on the cheek.

"Say, now that we're done, let's go bathe together," she says, softly.

Ayane blushes at this. "Huh!? U-um…no, thanks. You go on ahead."

The ginger pouts in an adorable way. "Mou~! Why not? It's not a big deal."

Ayane blushes harder as she looks away to hide it. For her, she really wanted to go with her older sis, but doesn't want to admit it. Also, it's hard for her to respond to that adorable pout of Kasumi's. How many times has she done that since they dated? Or even before that?

"O-okay…" The short haired girl manages to say.

Kasumi happily hugs her younger sister. "Yay~! I love you, Ayane-chan!"

Later

Both of them climb in the tub and sigh happily at the warm water touching their bodies.

"This is nice, hm~?" Kasumi says.

"Yes it is," Ayane replies.

Silence fills the air for a few minutes as the two sisters just enjoy the warmth and relax in the tub when Kasumi speaks up.

"Say, Ayane-chan," she says. "Want me to wash your back?"

"Eh?" Ayane blushes again. "I-I'll pass. I'll wash your back first."

"Come on!" The ginger moves toward her sister and turns her around. "Let your Big Sis wash your back first. It's more fun that way." Without hesitation, she grabs some soap and a sponge and scrubs her back.

Ayane nods slowly and soon relaxes at the gentle rubbing of the sponge on her back. _Onee-chan's so gentle_ , she thinks. _In fact, it's not the first time she's done this. Before we were dating, she would always do this. It…feels really good._

Just then, she feels a hungry hand go for her breast. "Hyah! Wh-what are you doing!? I thought you were washing my back!"

"I am~!" the ginger replies. "But I also want to feel your soft oppai."

Kasumi pulls her sister closer from behind and puts the sponge aside. "In fact, I want to make you feel good. Is that okay?"

"Okay!?" Ayane cries. "I-I thought we're just washing each other's backs!"

Kasum leans in and softly blows next to her ear. "Don't worry, Ayane-chan. Let your Big Sis take good care of you…" She reaches her hand down toward Ayane's womanhood and inserts her fingers in there.

"Haahhh…ahhhh…O-Onee-chan…ah…st-stop it…" Ayane moans.

"I can't help it," Kasumi whispers as she continues the process. She uses her other hand to grope her breasts, moving in all directions and squeezing it. "You're just so warm~"

Ayane lets out a loud moan from Kasumi squeezing her breast and her continuing to dig her fingers inside her womanhood. The short haired girl is unable to resist the pleasure from her older sister and lets her do as she pleases. And then, Kasumi starts to lick the side of her neck, making the younger sister moan more. But only for a little bit before pulling away.

"O-Onee-chan…I-I think I'm…I'm…"

"It's okay. Just let it out, Ayane-chan…"

Kasumi gropes and moves her fingers inside her womanhood at a faster pace with Ayane moaning louder.

"Onee-chan…I'm cumming….I'm cumming! AAAAAAAHHHHH~!"

Ayane lets out a scream of pleasure, letting out some love juices and Kasumi pulls her fingers away with a satisfied smile.

"Ahhh, that was fun~" she says.

"It wasn't for me!" Ayane shouts. "You're so mean!"

Kasumi just wraps her arms behind her and kisses her. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that. I was only trying to make you feel good."

"I-I guess…"

Kasumi hugs her a bit tighter. "I love you, Ayane-chan. Never forget that."

The short haired girl turns her head and Kasumi kisses her on the lips. They are lovers after all and Ayane didn't mind her big sister doing those things to her in the slightest. Both of them enjoy their bath for the rest of the hour until it's time for bed.

The two climb in Kasumi's large bed and snuggle close to each other. Ayane presses herself against her older sister with a smile on her face.

"Onee-chan…thank you..."

The ginger gives a gentle smile, strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead. "Anytime, Ayane-chan. Anytime."


End file.
